1. Field
The instant specification relates generally to spectacles, and more particularly, to low-cost eyeglasses with interchangeable lenses.
2. Background
Traditionally, reading eyeglass frames have been commonly made from relatively expensive and durable materials such as metal or plastic. Reading lenses, originally made from glass, are now made from various types of plastic, including polycarbonate—reducing the danger of breakage and weighing less than glass lenses. Some currently used plastics also have more advantageous optical properties than glass, such as better transmission of visible light and greater absorption of ultraviolet light. Conventional plastic or glass reading lenses, however, are relatively expensive, typically including features such as an anti-scratch coating, an anti-reflective coating, polarization, photosensitive or photochromic materials, etc.
In certain situations it may be desired to provide an inexpensive alternative to the structural materials previously mentioned, for example, by providing paper framed glasses with inexpensive lenses. Thus, there is a need in the art for the latter mentioned glasses, which, although inexpensive, may magnify viewing material as effectively as a conventional pair of glasses.